


Early Morning

by Sildurin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Morning Sex, PIV Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, afab language, lazy and cozy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sildurin/pseuds/Sildurin
Summary: Keith wakes up in the early morning and feels some faint reminiscence of the previous night, wanting to revive it.





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> As I said some... months (?) ago, I would write some more trans fics. So here we go. (Won't be the last as well.)

Keith blinked his eyes open. As his tired brain tried to figure out where he was, his hands were searching for the right directions. He watched part of the ceiling, part of the bedroom, laying in silent morning air. He squinted his eyes again to read the soft blue digits reflected faintly on the upper cupboard. They showed 6:55am.

Keith shuffled himself a bit to lay more on the back. He felt warm and cozy, a blanket covered his whole body like a soft cloud made to protect him. A heavy arm was wrapped around his waist, fingers spread loosely over the mattress. Somewhere on the other side and well hidden under the thick blanket was a white tuft which sticked out.

Keith smiled.

He lifted one arm and let his fingers slide through the soft hair, still wildly tousled from the night. He stroke through it, soft and carefully, not wanting to wake up Shiro this early.

Keith lost himself in the memories of the previous evening. It was winter and since they had worked the whole day outside and were literally freezing when they returned home, Shiro had a specific idea how to warm them up. And Keith could still see some hints from this idea, namely shirts, underwear and a bottle of lube laying randomly on the ground close to the bed. He also felt some fainted bruises on his hips and arms, which had been gently pressed into his skin.

Although Keith didn't want to wake Shiro, he felt his husband move underneath the blankets. His fingers slid upwards and over Keith's belly, scratching the skin gently.

"Mhmmm," Shiro groaned softly. He moved his head until a pair of grey eyes popped out.

"Morning," Keith whispered. He scooted closer and felt Shiro's arm gaining strength as he was pulled more and more into a sleepy hug.

"Mo...nin'," Shiro managed to say. He blinked and closed his eyes again.

Keith chuckled. He lifted the blanket just a bit to be able and move closer towards his husband. Now, their chests touched as they were facing each other and Keith rested his head against Shiro's sternum.

He sighed satisfied. If he could he would spent the rest of the day right there, in the warm hug of his husband, strong arms wrapped around him as if they would be a nest.

Shiro breathed slowly in and out again and Keith thought that he'd went back to sleep. But then Shiro moved his arm once more, caressing Keith's back, moving up and down.

Keith smiled and felt a familiar desire from the previous night rising in his lower abdomen. He felt himself becoming slightly wetter and reached down to feel any typical morning response from Shiro. And there was, a big one.

Shiro groaned again as Keith stroke his length up and down, feeling the hot dick flushing and growing under his fingers.

"-ith," Shiro mumbled. His grip grew stronger and his hips bucked upwards to meet Keith's movement.

Keith stroked him to full hardness which made Shiro squirm under his touch.

As he was still tired himself, Keith didn't give much strength in his grip. He leaned upwards and kissed Shiro. Shiro responded, kissing him gently and lazyly, tongue brushing lips and teeth. They spent several minutes like this before Keith licked over his own lips, already bruised from the constant contact.

He changed his position a bit, raising his leg above Shiro's upper thigh to settle Shiro's cock right between his legs. Keith laid down his head once more and kissed Shiro's lips and cheeks and neck. Shiro's hand didn't stop running endless paths over his back.

When Keith made an attempt to finally insert Shiro's length somewhere, Shiro openend his eyes wide enough to see.

"Lemme," he murmured. He took Keith's hand, which had reached out for his dick, and put it around his own shoulders. Keith was eager to let his husband work and closed his eyes again, letting himself in safe and gentle working hands.

He felt how Shiro's hand stroke over his thighs, up and down, soothing the small excitement which had built up until now. Then, he slid his fingers behind him to take hand full of Keith's butt and pull him closer. Once he was satisfied with the position, he slowly dropped his hand lower and made his way over Keith's backside to his wet folds, dripping from expectation and wild memories from the past night.

Keith couldn't stop a soft moan escaping his mouth and he felt how Shiro slid his fingers inbetween his folds and massaged the delicate skin gently, before moving to his clit. He took the bundle of nerves between two fingers and stroke up and down, making Keith squirm under the touch.

"Shiro," he sighed, pressing his face close to his husband's collarbone. He panted moist breath against Shiro's skin. "Please," he begged, his voice a deep hitch.

"Soon, love," Shiro promised. He massaged Keith's groin some more, before he finally took his own cock into his hand and pressed Keith with his prosthetic hand, which was wrapped around underneath Keith's body, closer to himself.

Keith clinged onto Shiro's shoulder, grabbing his arm and moaned when Shiro finally slid into him. It felt so smooth and so wet, yet very hard. A soft squelching sound filled the room underneath the blanket and heat developed between their lower areas.

Keith took a deep breath and sighed out. He listened to Shiro's whispered moans as he moved slowly inside him. He worked himself deeper and deeper inside of Keith, as he rotated his hips and pulled Keith closer to his chest while pushing him down on his dick.

Keith whimpered softly, as he felt the familiar heat rising. Shiro's cock grazed once in a while over his favourite spot and Shiro knew very well where and how to hit it. Though they had enough time to make this as relaxed as possible. And neither of them wanted to cum too fast.

They exchanged small kisses and little moans as they rode against each other, meeting each other's thrusts with languid movements and wet breaths.

Keith let his fingers slid over Shiro's arm and let them move lazyly over his chest, squeezing his nipples and pecs which made Shiro growl softly.

When Shiro took some more effort and lifted Keith's hips a bit to just hit his spot just right, Keith actually cried out with his husky voice and took a firm grip of Shiro's arm. He pushed himself down to not loose the friction he desired.

"Shiro, again. One more," he pleaded and pressed his face again in the crook between shoulder and neck. "Shiro," he whispered.

"Yeah, Keith." Shiro sighed out and did the exact same movement again. He started to grind a little deeper and thoroughly inside of him to just hit it right.

Keith gasped and clenched his teeth. He was so close.

He met Shiro's thrusts eagerly and rolled his hips downwards to make Shiro shiver. They were both nearly there and when Shiro grunted into the pillow, Keith clinged to his chest and moaned deep and satistfied into warm skin.

Keith felt himself clenching around Shiro's cock and Shiro's breath stuttered as he was cumming at the sudden tightness, his cock pulsing satisfied.

Once they had catched their breath again, they laid still. Shiro played lazyly with Keith's hair and a daydreaming fond smile appeared on his lips, as his eyes gazed downwards to met Keith's.

"You okay, love?" He asked, voice deep and a bit exhausted.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Keith smiled. He still felt Shiro inside of him, making everything hot and wet and a bit lewd in a way.

"Breakfast?" Shiro asked, still sounding a bit sleepish but a satisfied grin appeared on his lips.

"Sounds good," Keith responded, sliding his fingers once more through the white hair, even more tousled than they've been before.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you liked it! :)
> 
> [tumblr](http://sildurin.tumblr.com/)   
[twitter](http://twitter.com/sildurin/)   



End file.
